


Cliff's Edge

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, gay af, idk bro im using these tags liberally af, like presmut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:  Well like the girls like to rile eachother up in public. If one of them is presenting in front of the class the other makes sure to wear a skirt and and sit spread eagle. "Piper I can't concentrate with you eye fucking me in the middle of class."</p><p> </p><p>so yeah some pipabeth teasing action lmao enjoy</p><p>(prompts are taken on my tumblr: artem-ace.tumblr.com pls donut comment them here thx bbys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff's Edge

Monday’s flavor was root beer. Yesterday it had been blue raspberry. Today was cherry.

The red candy circled around the plump pink lips of Piper McLean and disappeared into her mouth before reappearing and the cycle continued. All week, she’d had been teasing Annabeth with those _damn_ lollipops in calculus. Annabeth had enough trouble with math, she didn’t need the distraction.

And _god_ that was distracting.

“Miss Chase?”

Startled at the sound of her name, Annabeth tore her gaze away from the scene to see their teacher, Mr. Harrik, standing in front of her desk in all of his plaid glory. His red and black checkered flannel, along with his generous amount of facial beard, gave off the impression that he belonged in the woods with an axe and a gallon of sweet tea rather than in a classroom.

Shit, did he ask her a question? She glanced around the bulking mass that was her calculus teacher to see if the dry erase board at the front of the room held any clues. The whiteboard, however, was just that, and Annabeth would have to hope he’d repeat the question.

Unless… he didn’t ask her a question? Had he noticed her staring at Piper? He couldn’t suspect anything, she and Piper were careful about their relationship, keeping in class interaction to a minimum, sneaking around in places they were positive they wouldn’t get caught-

“Good job,” he said gruffly from behind his mustache, dropping a thin stack of papers on her desk. Her chapter 6 test, with a bright red 100% written across it, followed by a gold star.

A sigh of relief escapes her. She wasn’t in trouble, thank god. From her seat across the room, Piper smirks around her lollipop, her lips just slightly stained by the red.

Mr. Harrik continued to read out the names of people who’d made an A on the test, starting with the highest (Annabeth) before reaching the last 90 (a guy named Jeremy) and dropping the rest of the pile on one of the middle desks of the front row. The tests land loudly, a reminder that everyone who hadn’t received their test was a failure.

Everyone without a test shuffled out of their seats and to the desk to line up for their papers, Piper included. The line moved quickly, so quickly that Annabeth didn’t notice Piper at her desk until a folded piece of notebook paper landed on her daily planner, which she was currently writing in.

By the time she looked up, Piper had already made her way to the desk and picked up her desk. Annabeth unfolded the note.

_‘hey baby. looks like i didn’t get an A this time:( maybe you could tutor me sometime? ;)_

_xoxo piper_

_p.s. your lips taste a lot better than this lollipop… love you!’_

Annabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and folded the note before placing it into her folder pocket neatly. Mr. Harrik had begun teaching, but she spared one last glance at Piper before getting out her notebook. That was a mistake.

Piper was staring directly at her when she looked at her, not even pretending to be paying attention to the lesson. The lollipop was gone now, leaving her lips free to form themselves into a smirk that Piper knew always got Annabeth going. With one wink, Piper makes all thoughts of calculus go out the window, and instead Annabeth spends the rest of the period watching the clock.

Only thirty six minutes left.

–

Upon the bell ringing, Annabeth jumped up and made a beeline for the door. Being the first to exit the classroom, she walked briskly to the girls restroom, knowing Piper wouldn’t be far behind. The bathroom isn’t the most sanitary place to meet, but it was on the way to Annabeth’s next class and rarely used thanks to faulty plumbing and a low budget.

“Hey babe,” Piper whispered in her ear from behind, snaking her arms around her waist.

Annabeth broke from her grasp. “What the fuck are you trying to do?” Piper shrugs nonchalantly at her question, the epitome of innocence.

“Whatever are you talking about, Annabeth dear?”

She started to stroll leisurely around the restroom, but Annabeth pulled her back. Her girlfriend smelled like vanilla and cherry flavoring, a fact revealed when she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “I’m _talking about_ the shit you’ve been pulling in class all week. The note? Those lollipops?”

Piper took advantage of the new position to press a small kiss to Annabeth’s jaw. That made the blonde back away quickly, with a short noise that served as a warning. They only had about three minutes left to get to class, and she was going to have to run to get on time as it is.

“It’s only _candy,”_ Piper reminded, running her index finger down the length of Annabeth’s neck. The latter suppressed a shiver and grabbed Piper’s hand to remove it.

“Only candy my ass.” Piper smiled triumphantly, seemingly glad that her little plans to rile Annabeth had worked. “Now I’m going to class, because _I_ actually care about my education.”

Her girlfriend pouted at that statement. Those kaleidoscope eyes were wide and practically begging her to skip class and pursue some…. nonacademic activities.

“What if you _don’t_ go to class…” Piper suggested, playing with her finger coyly. Annabeth tugged her hand away.

She marched to the door purposefully, swinging it open, then turning back to Piper. “And about that little game you’re playing… two can play it.”

“That’s not how the saying goes.”

“Oh my god, Piper, shut up. I’m late for class and you’re like the world’s most terrible girlfriend,” Annabeth retorted, letting the door close again.

Piper shrugged and strutted over to the door, opening it herself.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

And with that she glided past Annabeth and continued down the hallway. Her hips swung back and forth, incredibly exaggerated, but hot none the less.

“We didn’t even have sex last night!” she called after her girlfriend. Piper’s response was a middle finger thrown high in the air without turning around. Annabeth grumbled quietly to herself about lousy girlfriends and fucking teases as she marched through the empty hallway in the opposite direction.

She made it to Home Ec. fifteen seconds after the bell rang, but luckily Mrs. Stampson hadn’t taken roll call and was busy helping another student. Still, Annabeth was known for being punctual and Piper had the gall to interfere with that.

She’d pay for that later.

–

“McLean, you’re up.”

Piper groaned and blinked the sleep from her eyes. The class was presenting an assignment on Classic American Authors and the list had finally made it’s way around to her. Annabeth stifled a laugh at the way Piper’s hair stuck to the corner of her mouth.

“We don’t have all day, Piper,” Mrs. Reynolds reminded, tapping her notebook against the projector. Piper stretched and lazily made her way to the board, leaving Annabeth behind at their shared desk.

As Piper started presenting, Annabeth threw her plan into action. For the next 3 to 5 minutes all attention would be on Piper, or at least towards the general area of the front of the room. The fact remained that Piper, and Piper alone, had the luxury of seeing Annabeth from her place at the front of the room, and Annabeth intended to use that to her advantage.

Piper had been incredibly out of line earlier, causing her to be late to class, and for that Annabeth deserved some sort of compensation, did she not? And revenge is a dish best served when your girlfriend is easily distracted and helpless at the front of the room.

Annabeth started by insuring Piper was watching. The brunette had a habit of staring at her beloved when she had to speak in front of large crowds. Usually, Annabeth would return these glances with a smile and an unspoken reminder that she was there for her, but this time was different. This time, Annabeth needed payback.

She started with an exaggerated yawn, innocent enough if not for lip bite and heavy lidded gaze that followed. If Piper hadn’t realized what she was doing then, she definitely did when Annabeth let herself slouched in her seat, just enough so that she could rest the bottoms of her shoes on either side of her desk. She let her knees fall to the side, and used her fingers to move the fabric just enough to get Piper’s heart racing.

When Annabeth allowed her fingers to ghost along the inside of her thigh, holding her girlfriend’s gaze Piper stuttered in her speech long enough to be called out for it.

“Everything alright, Miss Mclean?”

Annabeth smirked at Piper’s reaction. “Oh- um, yeah, everything is fine,” Piper assured her through gritted teeth. Her glare towards the blonde was unmistakable, but no one other than Annabeth herself was attentive enough to pick it up.

Piper continued her presentation, though her mind was still in an entirely different place, evident in the fumbling of her words and her blatant attempt to look anywhere but Annabeth. Deciding Piper had had enough, Annabeth returned to her natural sitting position: ankles crossed, hands folded neatly atop the desk, with just enough of a slump in her shoulders to let everyone know she was not untouched by the universal desire to be anywhere but inside the classroom. Still, Piper stumbled through the last minute and a half of her presentation and returned to her seat without further comments.

“I hate you.” The muttering was slightly muffled by her own hair as she tucked her head into her arms on the desk. Another student started his presentation, but neither girl took notice.

Annabeth took Piper’s ankle into her entanglement of legs. “Mm, you love me though,” she whispered into Piper’s ear. Piper objected with a small groan, taking her captive foot back, but leaning closer into Annabeth none-the-less.

Piper humphed and exited her cave.

“Well I’m in love and horny and it’s all _your_ fault, so just be nice to me now,” Piper pouted, taking Annabeth’s hand in her own. Annabeth laced their fingers together and held tightly.

“Alright, but stop being a baby or I won’t be able to do dirty things to you when class is over.”

This sobered Piper quickly and she sat up in her desk, fully attentive (or at least pretending to be) to the presentation at the front of the room. Annabeth continued to lightly tease her for the duration of the period, resting their intertwined hands on Piper’s knee to stroke it softly with one finger and whispering naughty things in her ear when she got the chance.

Being the last period of the day was a curse disguised as a blessing. The closer the clock ticked to the last bell, the slower it seemed to be moving, working as an asymptote on the axis of time. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ And then, it’s time.

Unable to wait for a suitable place to get down and dirty, Annabeth pulled Piper into an unlocked broom closet in the hallway. She got the lock on the door in place while Piper set to work with her mouth, nibbling on Annabeth’s neck and making her way up to her mouth.

With one hand, Annabeth held Piper’s head in place, forcing their mouths together. With the other she began ridding herself of the pesky blazer that was required per uniform. Piper’s breath was hot against her own, and she felt the handle of the door press into her back as Piper pushed her ever more firmly into the door.

“Wait,” Annabeth gasped. She adjusted so that Piper was against the smooth surface of the wall and knelt between her legs. “S’better,” she murmured against Piper’s knee.

The warmth of Piper’s body radiated against her as she kissed a ladder up her tan legs. Piper whimpered when Annabeth began to tug down the fabric of her lacy boy shorts.

And then all at once, everything stopped. Annabeth halted in her ministrations, Piper’s underwear making a sling between her two calves. The blonde released the fabric and leaned back on her heels.

“Annie?”

Piper was shushed. Annabeth moved to the door, taking care not to make excess noise. Had she imagined the voice outside the door?

Right before she announced the coast clear, the handle gave a violent wiggle, scaring the shit out of both girls. Annabeth motioned for Piper to remain quiet, steadying herself with a hand on the cold tile.

“Huh, this door usually remains unlocked-”

Another jiggle.

“Well, I guess someone locked it this time. Did’ja bring the keys?” This voice was deeper.

There were a few seconds of silence as the owner of the voice searched for the aforementioned keys. “Nah. We’ll have to go back for them.”

The voices grew fainter along with the footsteps, yet it was not until the sounds disappeared completely before Annabeth allowed herself to breathe again. Evidently, Piper had chosen to do the same and she gasped for air, her breathing ragged and unsteady.

Annabeth took her blazer from the where it had been cast and shrugged it on.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Piper asked, still leaning against the wall, her feet spread apart.

“Piper, they’re coming back. We have to go.”

Piper crinkled her nose. “But, and this is just a suggestion, we didn’t have to go.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood, stretching her arms above her head to loosen her muscles. “Are you seriously leaving me like this?” Piper questioned, pulling up her shorts.

“Hey, you started this whole thing,” Annabeth reminded her, opening the door. She held it open for her and Piper muttered a half-hearted ‘thanks.’ “So really you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Piper turned around as they walked to her tongue out.

Annabeth smacked her bum playfully. “Don’t worry, we can still make out in my car.”

and then they did the end

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES. AND HAVE ALSO LOST ALL R=WRITING ABILITY. im sorry i disappeared lmao. to be completely jonest i dont think this is gonna be me returning back to normal uploads. im preparing for college n shit and i aint got time to write but here have this anyway. pipabeth is gr8. i am teribel and that ending was shit bc im just trying to finish this i literaly am liek half asleep as wsas i when i wrote the end idk i didn t ave a beta oops; gnih=ght


End file.
